plus jamais seul
by seishitsu-hi
Summary: Harry c'est enfuit du monde sorcier dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de faire revenir les morts à la vie. Mais une personne est venu le chercher pour le ramener à Londres


Bonjours à tous ! Me voici de retour pour une petite histoire un peu différente de la précédente…

En fait, les rapports entre nos deux petits bonhommes sont bien calmes, il s'agit simplement de trouver la place de chacun…

Mais j'avoue que j'envisage de faire une suite…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Plus jamais seul.**

Il était déjà bien tard dans la nuit d'octobre où débute cette nouvelle histoire. C'était une nuit froide et humide, comme il en existe tant dans le ciel d'Angleterre. Une fois de plus, la pluie n'avait pas cessé de s'abattre depuis plusieurs jours sur les toits des villages de la région.

Le cloché d'une église lointaine laissait résonné les coups des deux heures du matin. Si bien que le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans ce calme environnent, était le son étouffé et lourd des cloches, comme des veilleuses protectrices de la population endormie.

Car en effet, le village Godric's Hollow dormait paisiblement. Ou du moins, c'était ce que n'importe qui traversant la grande rue sans s'attarder aurait pensé. Mais en réalité, il restait bien une maison qui ne dormait pas. Une des maisons laissait échapper de minces filets de lumières d'une fenêtre occultée par de vieux volets qui auraient gagné à être remplacés.

A l'intérieur de cette pièce toujours éveillé, il n'y avait pourtant presque aucune trace d'une activité quelconque. Dans la pièce, on entendait que le bruit régulier de l'horloge, berçant par les tic-tac réguliers de ça pendule. Une lampe éclairait partiellement la pièce, elle était posée sur un bureau et baignait l'endroit d'une lueur jaunâtre, assez lourde.

Le bureau était jute à coté de la fenêtre d'où s'échappait la lumière, et il croulait actuellement sous les livres et les coupures des presses amoncelées sur son dos dans un capharnaüm innommable. De l'autre coté se trouvait une bibliothèque, qui elle non plus n'était pas en reste en matière de livres. Elle était énorme, faite d'un vieux bois sombre et massif, et était remplie de vieux grimoires. Des grimoires sombres et anciens, comme elle, avec des titres écrient en lettres dorées et finement dessinées, sur lesquels on pouvait lire « Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire », « Complexité du sortilège de mort » ou encore « La médicomagie, au-delà de la mort ».

Il y avait aussi un canapé dans la pièce, mais il semblait être la simplement pour porter les livres que la bibliothèque n'était plus en mesure d'accueillir. Un peu partout dans la pièce s'élevait des petits monticules de livres traitant tous de ce sortilège impardonnable. Et biensûr, près du bureau se trouvait un fauteuil.

Ce fauteuil était en ce moment occupé par un jeune homme. D'une vingtaine d'années environ, sa cape et sa baguette posé non loin de lui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa qualité de sorcier, même si sa tenue était plutôt simple et moldu, il était vêtu d'un pull-over sombre et d'un jeans assez large et droit, entièrement noir.

La lampe de bureau laissait deviner les traits de son visage, qui, même marqué par la concentration, étaient d'une beauté saisissante. Il semblait absorbé par la lecture d'un journal, sur la devanture, on pouvait lire « La Gazette du Sorcier ». L'article qu'il lisait avec tant d'attention affichait une photo en mouvement, d'un jeune homme bien connu dans le monde sorcier, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, avec une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front. Le pauvre semblait terriblement gêné et pressé de quitter le cadre ! Et voici ce qu'on pouvait lire juste en dessous :

_« Le Sauveur sombre t'il dans la folie ?_

_Voici maintenant deux mois que Harry Potter demeure introuvable. Il semblerait que le sorcier qui a réussi à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres ait décidé de quitter le monde magique. D'après nos sources d'information, il aurait entamé des recherches sur les sortilèges de mort, afin de rendre la vie aux victimes du Lord Noir et à ces Mangemorts. Ces derniers mois, l'Elu s'entêtait de plus en plus dans cette voie, ne trouvant plus aucune raison de vivre. La culpabilité aurait finalement réussi à détruire le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ? Même ces amis intimes n'ont que très peu de nouvelles le concernant, c'est pourquoi certains commence réellement à s'inquiéter et la rumeur circule qu… »_

Mais le reste de l'article était enseveli sous le papier des autres journaux, posé sur le bureau. Un cahier, cependant, tranchait avec les autres. Lui était soigneusement posé dans le coin gauche du bureau. A la différence des autres ouvrages, il était petit et noir, passant inaperçu à coté de tous ces gros grimoires.

Le jeune homme assis lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis sourit d'un air nostalgique : Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ! Depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis qu'il ne vivait plus au 12 square Grimmaurd. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page pour découvrir un journal intime qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir lu et relu des centaines de fois, caché sous les couvertures de sont lit. L'écriture était un peu brouillonne, inclinée et empressée, comme si l'écrivain craignait d'oublier la suite de sa réplique s'il n'écrivait pas assez vite. Et voici ce qu'on pouvait y lire :

_Hermione m'a encore écrit, elle me demande de rentrer… Elle dit qu'importe la puissance magique ou la volonté, personne ne peut revenir du monde des morts…Elle dit que je suis fou, que je me détruis…je me détruis ? Oui peut être bien… c'est possible… J'espérais tellement qu'en le tuant, ils reviendraient tous… c'était la seule pensée qui me donnait la force de vouloir sa mort…Je voulais les revoir, les faire revenir…Mais non, même après sa mort, ils ne sont pas revenus…Alors je cherche, je cherche, et je cherche encore, inlassablement…je n'abandonnerai jamais, je ne LES abandonnerai jamais. Ron ne dit pas grand-chose, il pense que je cherche à me punir, que je me sens responsable de la mort de nos amis, il ne sait pas à quel point il touche dans le mille. Oui c'est vrai, je suis responsable ! Personne ne peut dire le contraire ! Parce que j'aurais dût être plus présent, plus attentif, plus fort aussi ! C'est de ma faute ! Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec tous ces remords, d'ailleurs je ne mérite pas de vivre…mais je n'ose pas en finir, je suis trop lâche pour le faire…tout ce que je peux faire, c'est leurs consacré le reste de ma vie. Alors même si je ne les retrouverai jamais vraiment, je les chercherai toujours…_

Les pages tournèrent sous les doigts du lecteur, elles laissèrent apparaître une page plus ancienne.

_Ginny dit qu'elle ne me laissera pas faire…je sais qu'elle dit la vérité, pour ça, on peut lui faire confiance…Je sais que je lui fais mal en partant, je sais qu'elle me trouve égoïste, elle me l'a dit…il faut dire quelle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche…Je lui ai fait promettre de me laisser faire, de ne pas venir me chercher… A elle ainsi qu'à Ron et à Hermione. En échange, je vais essayer de leur donner des nouvelles, je leurs ai dit ou j'allais vivre, pour qu'ils puissent me joindre. Je ne veux pas trop les inquiéter, ni leur faire trop de peine… mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est égoïste mais je dois partir. Je ne peux plus vivre ici, je ne peux vraiment plus… chaque rire me rend plus coupable, chaque sourire me fait culpabiliser… je me dégoûte, je me hais. Comme je peux vivre alors qu'ils sont morts ! Pourquoi je peux sourire sans eux ! En ai-je seulement le droit ? Quelqu'un peut-il me dire si j'en aurai le droit un jour à nouveau ? Mais après tout je suis le sauveur du monde sorcier, leur sauveur, il est donc normal que je ne puisse pas être sauvé, le plus fort n'a besoin de l'aide de personne… Maintenant, ici, les choses seront peut être différentes. Cette ville n'est habitée que de héros et de légendes, je suis comme tout le monde ici, je ne suis personne…alors peut être que…_

Mais depuis qu'il avait rédigé cette page en arrivant dans son village natale, Harry Potter semblait avoir perdu tout espoir que quelqu'un puisse le sauver un jour. Il avait tout simplement abandonné, abandonné l'idée que lui aussi pouvait être heureux, abandonné ces espoirs d'une vie meilleure. De toute façon, il ne méritait pas d'être aidé, on l'avait aidé toute sa vie, et cela n'avait apporté que mort et chaos autour le lui, il méritait de vivre comme ça.

Il était parfaitement conscient que sans doute, il ne pourrait jamais ramener ceux qu'il avait perdus, qu'ils étaient définitivement et irrémédiablement morts. Les chercher inlassablement, presque sans espoir de les retrouver un jour, voilà la punition qu'il avait décidé de s'infliger. Il consacrait sa vie à la recherche, désespérant lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une impasse, et qu'aucun de ces vieux grimoires ne lui donnent de réponses. Mais le pire était les moments d'espoir, ces moments où son cœur se soulevait, ou ces pulsations s'accéléraient pour un passage dans un bouquin, ou une expérience qui semblait porter ces fruits, mais finalement, la désillusion suivait presque automatiquement, comme inviter à la fin… comme irrémédiable…

Mais il continuait, il cherchait. D'ailleurs, tout dans son appartement montrait qu'il ne vivait que pour une seule chose : les chercher. Il n'y avait ni radio, ni cheminé pour communiquer, ni même un tableau dans la maison. Et dans la cuisine, le frigo était presque vide, il ne restait qu'un ou deux vieux plats surgelés, comme chez les moldus, et dont la date limite de consommation avait été dépassée sans qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive.

Il faut avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été très doué pour prendre soin de lui-même. Il s'inquiétait souvent des malheurs des autres, prenant sur lui des souffrances qui ne lui appartenait pas réellement, il savait comprendre les autres, mais lui-même, il ne se comprenait pas. Il avait une profonde envie d'aider ceux qui l'entouraient, mais il était incapable de s'aider lui-même. Il ne savait pas se comprendre, il ne se connaissait pas, il ne comprenait pas ses propres sentiments, ces propres souffrances, trop occupé à aller vers les autres. Heureusement, Hermione et Ron étaient là, ils le connaissaient mieux que lui ne se connaîtrait sans doute jamais. Mais à présent, ils n'étaient plus là…

A présent il était seul, et tout en ces lieux exprimait sa solitude. La cuisine à elle seule montrait la tristesse et la détresse du sauveur. Comment ? Simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien. La pièce ne comprenait qu'un mobilier sommaire : un réfrigérateur, un plan de travail, un four micro-onde et une chaise. Oui, Harry Potter était définitivement bien très seul. Malgré les efforts acharnés de ces amis, il avait décidé de vivre cette vie reclus. Cette vie qui s'accordait pourtant si mal à son caractère, et qui le faisait dépérir.

Cette punition pour avoir reçut le sacrifice de ces proches, mais il avait oublié un détail…

Dans sa fuite précipitée de la vie sorcière, il avait oublié de s'assurer qu'un personne n'agirait pas à sa guise… il n'avait pas compter sur la détermination d'une jeune femme… En effet, Ginny Weasley n'était pas le genre de personne à accepter une promesse qu'elle ne voulait pas tenir, même s'il s'agit d'un serment inviolable. Elle aimait profondément Harry, c'est pourquoi elle voulait tout faire pour qu'il puisse enfin « vivre ».

Au cours de la guerre, ces deux là s'étaient énormément rapproché. Mais à force de se rapprocher, ils s'étaient aperçus que les sentiments d'amour qu'ils partageaient avaient évolué, et qu'ils n'étaient pas ceux qu'éprouve un couple. Ils s'étaient donc séparés, ou non, justement : Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés, ils ont simplement continué leur chemin « sans aller plus loin ». Ginny gardait son caractère déluré et jovial, faisant rire de ces gamineries, et trembler de ces colères. Et Harry restait l'ami doux et attentionné, qui aimait tant les humeurs excessives de sa roussette.

Ce n'était pas une séparation, c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient heureux la nuit ou ils se sont « quitté ». Ils étaient restés cote à cote, se soutenant mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rompe cet équilibre. Car depuis son départ, Ginny était réellement seule, elle se sentait abandonné. Aucun lit ne lui faisait oublier l'absence de son ami, et aucun bras ne la protégeait comme les sien. Mais loin de se laisser abattre, elle avait décidé d'agir. Elle ne pourra jamais oublier cet homme : son premier amour, son meilleur ami, son frère… alors elle le ferait revenir. Elle était déterminée, et cette femme arrivait toujours à ces fins…

Elle ne pouvait pas agir directement, elle avait juré de ne pas se rendre à Godric's Hollow ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle n'avait rien promis d'autre ! Elle pouvait envoyer un émissaire…

Ginny connaissait bien le point faible d'Harry… la seule personne capable de le ramener… la seule à le faire vivre… la seule à le faire sortir de ces gons… la seule devant laquelle il perd toutes contenances… la seule qui pouvait lui faire ressentir cette envie de vivre… « Lui ».

La roussette était sans doute la seule à avoir compris à quel point ce lien était essentiel, elle le retrouverait, pour que son brun vive enfin. Elle le convaincrait et l'enverrait retrouver Harry. A n'importe quel prix ! Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

Un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur, comme des bruits de pas étouffés dans la nuit. Une clé venait de s'enfoncer dans la serrure, puis elle se mit à tourner, actionnant le mécanisme dans verrou dans un cliquetis métallique.

On entendit la porte grincer sur ces gons, et la lueur bleutée de la lune éclaira légèrement le couloir, avant qu'un ombre pénètre dans la demeure. Une silhouette s'avança, sa démarche était lente et silencieuse, la seule chose qui trahissait sa présence était le grincement que faisaient ces pas sur le vieux parquet lorsqu'elle traversait le couloir, s'engouffrant dans la maison sans allumer de lumière. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau, comme attirer par le fin filler de lumière qui émanait de la petite lampe. La lueur était faible et blafarde, illuminant que partiellement le couloir.

En s'avançant dans cette lueur, la silhouette révéla un corps de jeune homme, fin et élancé. Il abaissa la capuche qu'il portait, laissant apparaître des cheveux aussi sombre que la cape, d'un noir d'ébène, sa peau semblait d'une blancheur fantomatique avec la faiblesse de l'éclairage et le contraste de ces vêtements. Mais le plus inquiétant était son regard, ces yeux étaient d'un vert d'émeraude, autrefois flamboyant pétillant et envoûtant. Ces yeux qui avaient été si magnifiques par le passé, étaient à présent ternes, son regard était vide, comme mort… Comme s'il regardait sans voir, comme s'il avait vu trop d'horreurs…

Ce regard déjà si triste, était en plus souligné d'épaisses cernes, accablé par une fatigue bien plus que physique. Son nez était rougi par le froid, comme ces joues creusées. Il avait relevé le col de son manteau, et son corps amaigri était crispé, ses membres tremblaient de manière incontrôlable, comme s'il avait passé une partie de cette nuit glaciale d'octobre dehors…

Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, Harry Potter avait passé une partie de la nuit à l'extérieur, plus précisément, au cimetière du village, la ou reposait ces défunts parents. C'était devenu un rituel pour le jeune sorcier, tous les soirs, une fois la nuit tombée, il se rendait au près d'eux, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne l'oblige à rebrousser chemin. Chaque soir il restait devant leur tombe, sans parler, sans pleurer non plus… non… des larmes il n'en avait plus, ça faisait longtemps maintenant que la fontaine s'était tarie. Il ne connaissait même plus le répit qu'apporte les pleures.

Ces instants de faiblesses avaient été balayés de sa vie, comme tant d'autres choses. A tel point que cet homme là n'avait plus rien à voir avec Harry Potter, l'étudiant impulsif et presque turbulent de Poudlard. L'ancien Harry Potter se serait probablement rué sur son visiteur et l'aurait jeté dehors sans sommation ! Mais lui… Il s'était arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte, jaugent l'importun. Il l'observait, installé dans son salon, sans aucune gêne. Dans ces yeux délavés passa une lueur d'étonnement, bien vite remplacé par une indifférence totale.

Si son calmé déstabilisa le visiteur tardif, celui-ci n'en laissa rien paraître, le survivant haussa un peu les épaules avant de soupirer.

-Malfoy… c'est un peu tard pour une visite… souffla t'il. Sa voix n'avait aucun ton, juste une immense lassitude. Il n'attendait même pas vraiment de réponse ou d'explication. Il releva un peu la tête pour fixer son regard sur son invité.

Draco Malfoy avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. Ses yeux gris clairs étaient devenus terriblement envoûtants, mais pourtant, ils semblaient recelé autant l'appel à la luxure que de puissance glaciale. Il faisait parti de ces hommes passionnant et inaccessible qui ne s'intéresse pas aux autres. Son indifférence n'avait d'égale que sa beauté. Une beauté glaciale dont il était conscient, et dont il jouait impunément.

Ce jeune aristocrate aux dents longues avait recrée tout l'empire de son défunt père. A présent, il était réputé pour être aussi impitoyable qu'angélique. Son regard de glace gelait jusqu'aux entrailles ceux qui avaient commis l'imprudence de s'attirer ses foudres. Et ses cheveux blonds qui lui revenaient sur le visage lui donnaient un air angélique auquel il ne fallait surtout pas se fier !

En grandissant, il était devenu plus sûr de lui, près à tout pour obtenir ces moindres désirs. Jouant de tous ces atouts pour y parvenir. Mais en cet instant, Draco Malfoy ne ressemblait pas réellement à cet investisseur fortuné mais mesquin qu'il était en journée…

Il était nonchalamment avachi dans le fauteuil de bureau, et semblait amusé par la situation. Il tenait toujours le journal d'Harry, sans s'inquiéter un instant de l'indiscrétion dont il avait fait preuve. Apres tout, il ne fallait pas attendre d'un ancien serpentard qu'il se sente honteux pour quoi que ce soit…

-Potter. Salua t'il à son tour, puis il ajouta, cynique. Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir ! Sais-tu combien de fois j'aurais pu te tuer depuis que tu es entré dans cette maison ? Tu as fait autant de bruit qu'un troll adulte, tes sorts de protections n'éloigneraient même pas Londubat, sans parler du fait que tu te promènes sans défense !

Harry était étonné de la perspicacité du blond, il ne pensait pas que tout était si prévisible. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, après tout la mort, il l'accueillerait avec plaisir. Il ne se sentait pas la force de se la donner, mais si on la lui offrait, il serait heureux de s'endormir pour cette nuit sans fin.

-Et bien tue moi… souffla t'il, blasé.

-Oui je pourrais, mais c'est exactement ce que tu recherches…

Cette fois les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

-J'ai donc visé juste… Tu attends d'être tué, tu ne peux pas te suicider à cause de tous ces gens qui ont donné leurs vies pour toi, leur protection est trop grande…

Maintenant c'est de la peur qui passait dans les grandes irises émeraudes du survivant, comment faisait t'il pour deviner si facilement ces pensés ? S'agissait t'il d'un coup de chance et rien de plus ? Ou était-il si transparent…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t'il pour masquer son trouble et éviter d'avoir à avouer à Malfoy à quel point il était dans le vrai.

Mais de toute manière, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir insister :

-J'ai… disons une dette… envers une de tes amies, je la paye en venant te chercher : je te ramène à Londres ! Mais en attendant le départ, je te ferai remarquer que tu manques cruellement de savoir-vivre : tu pourrais proposer quelque chose à boire à ton invité.

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules, alors que quelques années plus tôt, il serait sans-doute rentré dans une rage folle. Mais ce Harry se contenta de désigner un minibar de la tête, il se trouvait dans une partie reculée du salon, caché dans la pénombre, si bien que Draco ne l'avait même pas aperçu auparavant.

-Il y a du whisky pur feu là-bas, serres toi… et je n'irai nul part.

Sa voix n'avait aucun timbre, pas d'énervement, pas de reproche ou de défit… rien. Quelque chose semblait mort en lui, ou plutôt, lui ne semblait plus vivant.

Draco ne s'était pas préparé à ça, l s'était attendu à une colère, un refus violent à contenir ou au moins à quelques joutes verbales… mais rien ne venait. Mais ou donc était passé le Potter qu'il connaissait ? Car oui il le connaissait. Lorsque Draco avait rejoint l'ordre du Phoenix, pendant la guerre, ils avaient du partager une chambre au quartier général. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient un peu apprit à se connaître. Ils étaient loin d'être des amis, mais chacun comprenait les choix et les priorités de l'autre. Sans jamais rien se dire, ils avaient fini par se respecter. Ils avaient quand même continué leurs éternelles disputes, mais ils ne se battaient plus… sans doute parce qu'en venir aux mains aurait été trop fréquent en vivant sous le même toit. C'était devenu une limite en quelque sorte.

Mais cette nuit cette limite ne tiendrait pas… cette nuit cette limite serait brisée, le blond en avait la certitude. Cette limite s'appliquait à Potter et lui, or Potter n'était plus lui…Dépasser la limiter pour tirer le survivant en arrière, ça lui semblait une bonne idée.

Il changea d'attitude, devant tout à coup très hostile. Et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut bien Malfoy et non Draco qui s'exprima :

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Potter, je sais très bien ce que tu essayes de faire Potter ! Mais c'est impossible ! Les morts sont morts et restent morts, tu entends ! Des cadavres en décompositions, rien de plus, mets toi ça dans le crâne ! Qui penses-tu être pour pouvoir les ramener à la vie, stupide binoclard ! Arrête de te prendre pour dieu, le balafré !

Harry était un peu déstabilisé par ce ton dur et énervé. Malfoy n'avait jamais supporté le coté sauveur d'Harry. Il ne jouait plus distraitement avec les pages du journal, il l'avait reposé sur le bureau et c'était redressé, les mains crispées de rage sur ces genoux. Son regard faisait froid dans le dos, mais Harry en avait vu d'autre ! Il n'avait pas supporté la façon qu'avait le blond de parler des morts, mais il était fatigué, il avait froid, il n'avait pas envi de se disputer, cette conversation commençait doucement à l'indifférer, après tout, Malfoy ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau…

Il avait déjà entendu tout ça, mais pourtant… Il s'adossa au battant de la porte, trop fatigué pour tenir seul sur ces deux pieds. Les mots de son invité avaient fait monter en lui une nouvelle vague de tristesse. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échappé un soupir, puis il murmura qu'il n'arrêterait jamais.

-Mais le temps que tu y passeras n'y changera rien, c'est impossible ! Même le vieux fou t'avait prévenu ! Tu m'écoutes Potter ! Il serait temps que tu reprennes ta vie plutôt rester caché ici, à courir après des rêves qui ne se réaliseront JAMAIS !

-Non… c'est faux…j'ai pas encore réussi mais… j'y suis presque… s'exclama Harry d'un ton fébrile, il avait relevé la tête, et dans ses yeux, Malfoy pouvait voir une lueur y briller. Une lueur étrange et terrifiante, proche de la folie.

Le serpentard prit peur tout à coup, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, alors que ces pulsations cardiaques s'accéléraient pour le stresse occasionné. Il se demandait ce qu'Harry avait bien pu faire cette fois. Avec un caractère aussi immature et impulsif, il était capable de choses absurdes ou dangereuses ! Draco eu la désagréable impression que le gryffondor avait à nouveau agit de manière inconsidérée. Et sans doute avait t'il commit une grosse bêtise.

Il se leva le cœur battant, il avançait vers Harry, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Harry, qui affichait un air fébrile et triomphant il y a encore quelque seconde. Il semblait pris de panique tout à coup, depuis que Draco se rapprochait, son corps se tendait d'appréhension.

Il se redressa et fit quelque pas en arrière, se retrouvant dans le couloir. Il avait les bras tendus vers l'avant, Bougeant frénétiquement les mains.

-Non ! Ne t'approche pas ! Reste où tu es ! Ne m'approche pas !!

Mais Malfoy ne l'écoutait pas, il avançait lentement, hypnotisé par ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il appréhendait cette découverte, mais en même temps, il devait savoir. Il sentait une émanation de magie plus il s'approchait du brun, comme si celui-ci avait crée une barrière pour la garder près de lui… c'était très étrange, quelle sorte de magie était ce ? Pourquoi retenir une chose aussi lourde, cette magie devait être épuisante…

Il avança encore pour pénétrer dans cet espère ce périmètre magique, et la, il fut submergé par des dizaines de sensations insupportables : Douleur, torture, regrets…mort ! En entrant dans l'espace, il eu l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus respirer. Son cœur s'était atrophié en un dixième de seconde tant il y avait de douleur autour du survivant.

Mais cette douleur n'était pas ressentit par lui, ou par son corps, ni par celui d'Harry d'ailleurs… non, ça appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, ou plutôt à plusieurs personnes… c'était diffus comme des impressions, ou des souvenirs… A certains moments, un devenait plus présent que les autres, envoyant des souvenirs nets et précis de ces souffrances, de ces moments d'une tristesse infinie.

Malfoy essayait d'assimiler ces images, de comprendre le fonctionnement de ce lieu, il commençait à reconnaître certains moments… Le souvenir de Dumbledor, au sommet de la tour, avec une peur d'abandonner la vie avant la fin… La coupe de feu, avec ce poufsouffle que perd la vie sans raison apparente, une grande incompréhension… Snape, avec des remords et une immense culpabilité. Une femme magnifique, donnant sa vie pour un bébé, et un homme, voulant protéger sa famille. Cet homme… on dirait Potter… c'était sans doute son père…

C'était horrible, horrible et insoutenable. Draco avait pourtant eu le temps de contempler les pires atrocités pendant la guerre, les horreurs, les tortures et les meurtres avaient fait parti de son quotidien pendant cette période. Mais là, c'était bien pire encore, il se sentait mourir à chaque instant, d'une autre manière, avec d'autres sentiments, d'autres regrets, d'autres raisons… mais surtout d'autres souffrances.

C'était terrifiant ! Potter avait réussi ! À croire que rien était impossible pour lui… enfin, cette réussite était aussi une catastrophe… les âmes des morts étaient bien revenues, mais seulement en partie, seulement les moments les plus forts et les plus tristes de leurs existences. Ces âmes avaient toutes accepté leur mort, elles n'avaient pas de regrets, et donc : pas de raison de hanter les vivants. Mais le survivant les avait fait revenir de force, transgressant toutes les règles : magiques comme morales. Dans un sens, il agissait presque aussi inconsidérément que Voldemort lui-même : sans se soucier des répercutions et des liens magiques.

Car en réalité, tout ce qu'il avait autour de lui se résumait en deux mots : des esprits torturés, hurlant et souffrant en permanence, faisant ressentir la même chose à leur porteur et aux gens qui se trouveraient dans le périmètre. Son expérience était réalisable en théorie, mais la pratique, c'était autre chose… L'être humain retient généralement plus facilement les moments tristes de sa vie que les plaisirs, c'est souvent ces souvenirs que la mémoire a le moins de mal à retrouver. C'est pour cela que ces âmes étaient ainsi. Elles qui avaient accepté leurs morts, elles avaient quitté ces lieux, laissant derrière elles ces souvenirs. Tout ce qu'Harry avait réussi à faire revenir, c'était ces souvenirs qui restaient d'eux, des esprits à l'agonie, mais qui ne pouvaient plus mourir…

Pas étonnant que le brun semble si pâle et indifférent : à force de vivre en permanences avec ces émotions, rien de ce qui se passait dans la vie réelle ne devait pouvoir l'atteindre.

Soudain, Draco tiqua, il venait de réaliser :

-C'est ça la vraie raison de ton départ ! Tu n'es pas parti pour tes recherches, tu avais déjà trouvé ! Mais tu savais que les autres auraient peur pour toi, c'est pour ça que tu as imaginé toute cette mascarade ! Tu as même menti dans ton journal, parce que tu savais que des gens comme Ginny ne se gênerait pas pour le lire ! Tu es parti pour que tes amis ne découvrent pas ce que tu as fait !

Harry ne répondit rien, c'était évident, inutile de nier. Il fixait ces chaussures, avec un vague sentiment de honte. Mais c'était bien loin comparé aux émotions du aux âmes qui l'entourait.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

Malfoy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question, et Harry ne l'entendit même pas vraiment, il répondit par une sorte d'automatisme.

-C'est de la magie très ancienne, de la magie élémentaire en fait… une vie pour une vie… Mais ils n'auraient pas voulu que je sacrifie la moindre vie pour eux, alors j'ai crée des horcruxes… de moi. Et je les ai sacrifié.

-Mais ça n'a pas marché : les horcruxes ne sont que des morceaux d'âmes. En déduit Malfoy.

-Si ça marche ! Ouvre donc les yeux !! Regarde !! Ils sont là !! S'exclama Potter, d'une voix forte et assurée cette fois.

-Ce ne sont pas eux, juste leurs souvenirs. Ils ont leurs formes, mais ils ne parlent pas, ne pensent pas, ce sont justes des moments, comme une pensine cassée… Ton expérience n'a pas fonctionné, ces âmes n'ont qu'une envi, et c'est de disparaître, alors laisse les partir…

-NON ! Non ! J'y arriverai ! Encore un peu de temps et j'y arriverai ! Je ramènerai leurs esprits, je leur trouverai des corps, je…

-Tu ne pourras pas. Et quand bien même : ils n'auront pour vivre que des souvenirs de morts… Draco répondait posément, il semblait calme, mais il commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus, trouvant sa Némésis irresponsable.

-Mais je VEUX qu'ils vivent ! Cria Harry.

Cette fois, c'était une lueur de défit que c'était allumée dans les yeux verts du gryffondor. Il fixait intensément Draco, comme s'il cherchait son approbation, et son regard était enfin vivant, un peu fou mais vivant. Il semblait que l'avis de Malfoy ait son importance pour Harry, mais ce dernier était loin d'être convaincu, il commençait d'ailleurs à perdre patience, un peu comme il le faisait du temps de Poudlard.

Plus il regardait Harry, moins il voyait de folie en lui. Il voyait de la souffrance, de l'incompréhension, de la détermination… non, ce n'était vraiment pas la démence qui rongeait le brun, c'était moins rave mais tout aussi long à soigner… Curieusement, Draco ne trouvait qu'un seul mot pour définir ce mal, c'était de l' « enfance ».

C'était étrange à expliquer, mais c'était pourtant la seule explication. Harry réagissait comme un gosse qui a grandi trop vite, qui n'arrive pas à gérer la situation, qui est dépassé par les évènements, et qui fait des bêtises pour attirer l'attention sans même s'en rendre compte.

-On dirait que tu fais un caprice, c'est puéril Potter ! Ricana Malfoy. Allez, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! Tu vas m'écouter et les laisser partir maintenant. Ils n'ont plus rien à faire dans notre monde. Si tu tiens vraiment à eux, tu dois les laisser !

-Non ! T'es pas mon père ! J'veux pas ! Je veux qu'ils restent avec moi !

CLAC !

La gifle était partie toute seule ! Draco était tellement à cran, à cause de l'atmosphère de la sphère, qu'il n'avait pas pu contenir son excès de colère. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait, la seule chose qui confirmait cette action, était la sensation de brûlure et de picotement qu'il ressentait dans sa main droite.

L'instant d'après paru durer une éternité, les secondes ressemblaient à des siècles, plus aucuns des deux n'entendaient le tic tac de l'horloge, tout semblait s'être arrêté. Draco se tenait droit et fier, avec un regard dur et sévère, débordant d'une rage sourde sur le point d'exploser. Il savait maintenant exactement comme gérer sa Némésis.

Harry semblait choqué, il avait une main posé sur sa joue, là ou l'autre l'avait frappé. Ses yeux se remplissaient doucement de larmes, il ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans qu'un mot n'en sorte. Il était comme électrisé, que c'était t'il passé ? Il se sentait perdu, et en même temps très lucide… comme si cette gifle l'avait tiré d'un long sommeil. C'était comme si la bulle dans laquelle il s'était enfermé venait de se briser, il sentait à nouveau une douleur réelle dans son propre corps, il avait complètement oublié cette sensation… personne ne l'avait plus touché depuis des mois, et maintenant il ressentait cette chaleur brûlante sur ça joue.

Cette gifle… elle venait de tout changer. Depuis quand Malfoy ne l'avait plus frappé ? La guerre ? Non, encore avant… depuis Poudlard. Ils ne s'étaient plus battus depuis leur 6eme année, c'était la limite… Harry savait que c'était la limite, mais pourtant c'était différent. Est-ce parce que lui avait changé ? Ou alors était ce Malfoy qui avait changé ? Oui sans doute… l'un ne peu pas changer sans l'autre, ils s'entraînent comme un engrenage.

Cette gifle n'était pas pour le blesser, ou pour le rabaisser comme à l'école, elle voulait le secouer, le réveiller. Draco aussi se rendit compte de la différence, mais en ce moment il avait mieux à faire que de se soucier de ça !

Harry commençait à faire la différence entre sa douleur physique et les souffrances psychiques qu'il faisait endurer aux âmes, il le savait. Mais il semblait encore indécis, c'était le moment ou jamais, avant que le brun se rendorme dans sa douleur.

C'est alors que la voix de Draco s'éleva, grondante comme jamais :

-Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin têtu, Potter ! Têtu et surtout très égoïste ! Une fois de plus, tu as réagit sans réfléchir aux conséquences ; Tu n'as pas pensé à ceux qui souffrent de ton départ, aux vivant qui attendrent ton retour. Ni aux douleurs que tu fais endurer à ces âmes, aux morts que tu obliges à rester ici, ni à leurs souhaits… Non tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Le précieux petit pote Potter !

-Je… je voulais réparer mes erreurs… qu'ils ont payé à ma place… je…

-Mais la souffrance de ces esprits tu t'enfiches ? Eux ne t'en veulent pas ! Tu ne comprends pas que leur souhait était de donner leurs vies pour toi ? Pour que toi tu vives, parce qu'ils t'aimaient, parce qu'ils croyaient en toi ! Ils voulaient que tu vives à leur place, ils voulaient continuer à vivre dans ton cœur, parce qu'ils savaient que tu ne les oublierais jamais, et ça leur suffisait ! Ils voulaient un monde de paix… pour toi !

Harry commençait à sangloter, il sentait les âmes tenter de sortir de la barrière, lui disant qu'elles approuvaient le blond. Il les retenait de toutes ces maigres forces, mais il se demandait de plus en plus s'il avait raison.

-mais… mais je dois faire quelque chose pour eux…

-Oui, tu dois vivre, vivre heureux, pour qu'eux puissent reposer en paix, savoir que tu vas bien. Tu sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester ici, tu sais ce qu'ils veulent. Laisse les partir, maintenant…

La voix de Draco se faisait plus douce, il sentait qu'il avait gagné la bataille, depuis qu'il l'avait giflé. Harry laissait coulé ses larmes à présent, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur à la mention de son égoïsme, il réalisait enfin à quel point il faisait souffrir les autres. Il se laissa tombé à genoux, accablé par la douleur qui étreignait son cœur.

Draco se disait qu'il y était peut être allé un peu fort. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ramener Potter. Mais de le voir si malheureux, ce n'était pas prévu… ça le désemparait, il était pourtant très rare que les douleurs des autres le touche, mais étrangement celle du brun l'atteignait. Peut être parce qu'il avait connu la même. Cet air d'enfant qui n'a pas su grandir faisait remonter en lui des souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps.

Ces parents ne l'avaient jamais aimé comme des parents aiment leur fils, mais il avait trouvé la force de grandir seul. Il en avait souffert bien sûr, et certaines choses restaient difficiles mais il avait réussi. Il ne souhaitait ça à personne, pas même au survivant. De toute façon ce stupide gryffondor n'en était pas capable. Il se baissa à son tour et attrapa Harry par les épaules, s'apprêtant à le secouer comme un prunier et de lui refaire une morale. Mais en se saisissant de lui, il eu l'impression qu'il pourrait se briser, le serpentard fut parcouru d'un long frisson.

Si son père le voyait, il s'en retournerait dans sa tombe ! Il ne s'était pas imaginé une situation pareille en venant ici. Brusquement, Harry perdit l'équilibre, à bout de force. Malfoy le rattrapa par automatisme, et Harry se retrouva encadré de deux bras puissants.

Draco savait que la limite serait franchie cette nuit, mais il ne s'imaginait pas de cette façon ! Pas avec Potter écroulé dans ces bras ! Il inspira profondément, résistant à l'envie de le jeter le plus loin possible.

Une fois la surprise passée, il sentit Harry nicher sa tête au creux de son épaule, entre son torse et son bras. Il remarqua qu'il était bien plus rand que Potter, une bonne tête et demie. C'était étrange comme le brun semblait inoffensif comme ça, continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Malfoy, lui, restait stoïque, étonné de l'acte de son fardeau, et peut être aussi parce qu'il avait l'impression aimé avoir ce jeune homme dans les bras. Il fixait la chaise du bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comme si ça lui permettrait d'oublier ce qu'il était en train de faire ! Il était trop lucide pour accepter de balayer aussi rapidement tant d'années de haines.

Mais les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensités, le faisant revenir à lui. Au point ou il en était… Il posa sa main sur le dos du pleurnichard, e le massa doucement pour l'apaiser. Il maudit la mièvrerie dans sa voix lorsqu'il parla :

-Aller Potter, ça va aller, je te le promets. Libère les, tu peux y arriver… je le sais… Laisse les aller en paix…

Harry émit une sorte de couinement, mais secoua la tête en signe d'accord, toujours enfouit dans le pull noir du serpentard.

Puis tout doucement, l'atmosphère commença à s'alléger. Les âmes quittèrent peu à peu la barrière invisible qui les retenait depuis des mois. Elles se matérialisaient plus concrètement avant de partir, souvent pour un dernier signe, que Draco recevait à la place d'Harry, trop épuisé pour regarder.

La magie mise en œuvre pour permettre le passage vers l'autre monde était puissante. Chaque âme qui disparaissait coûtait énormément d'énergie au survivant. Il ne restait plus que deux âmes, la première qui prit forme humaine était une femme, rousse, avec les mêmes yeux lumineux que ceux d'Harry. Elle souriait, lança un clin d'œil à Draco qui rougi, et s'avança pour déposer un baisé sur les cheveux de son fils. Celui-ci frissonna et releva un peu la tête, pour fixer le visage doux de Lily Potter.

-Bravo, mon fils…maintenant tu vas enfin vivre… ton père arrive. Dit-elle en fixa la dernière âme apparaître.

Draco se sentit mal à l'aise soudain, sous le regard perçant de James Potter, il le fixait à son tour, étonné par la ressemblance énorme entre lui et Harry. James enlaça sa femme et sourit à son fils.

-Bonne chance fiston. Puis à l'adresse de Draco : Je te le confis.

Et ils disparurent à leur tour, Harry ne tenait presque plus, il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Ses sanglots avaient cessé, trop épuisé pour les laisser couler. Il luttait contre le sommeil, tournant la tête pour s'adresser à Malfoy.

-ça y est… ils sont tous partis… Je… je te suivrais à Londres… Et ensuite tu me laisseras… et tout recommencera… comme avant…

Comme avant… oui c'était ce que Malfoy avait prévu… comme avant…

Mais il semblerait que Ginny avait bien prévu avait bien prévu son coup. A retenir : cette fille est dangereuse ! Elle use de moyens machiavéliques, presque serpentardesques ! Et Draco s'était fait avoir par cette petite pimbêche !

Comme avant… Cette peste savait que rien ne pourrait plus être comme avant ! Elle savait que Draco ne pourrait pas laisser Harry après ça. Qu'il saurait atténuer sa souffrance, qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir la comprendre, qu'il avait vécu la même. Qu'il était le seul à savoir comment aider Harry à grandir, à ne plus se sentir seul, même entouré de tous ces proches. Elle le savait en l'envoyant.

Comme avant… Non, Draco ne voulait plus de ce «comme avant » ! Tant pis pour le bel appartement, tant pis le travail, tant pis les sortis dans les boîtes de Londres, tant pis les amis… sa décision était prise ! Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il riva son regard à celui humide du survivant.

-Non, pas comme avant. Je vais t'emmener, mais on n'ira pas à Londres, on ira ou tu voudras. Et on rentrera lorsque tu seras prêt. Je ne te laisserai pas seul. Même si on risque de beaucoup se disputer ! Rigola Draco, un peu mal à l'aise.

Harry se remit à pleurer après cette phrase, juste quelques larmes silencieuses, de soulagement, qui roulaient presque joyeusement sur sa joue. Puis ces yeux se fermaient à nouveau alors que le sommeil l'emportait.

-Oui, on va…beaucoup s'disput…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, il s'endormit, toujours dans les bras de Draco, dans le couloir. Ses mains agrippant solidement le pull noir.

Draco s'autorisa un sourire à la vue de cette situation si étrange. Le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement dans ces bras ressemblait à un ange, alors qu'en réalité, il pouvait être un véritable démon ! Et le serpentard se sentit heureux, ce sentiment emplissait lentement chaque parcelles de son être. Il avait l'impression d'avoir choisi la voie la plus dure, mais surtout celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Alors il était heureux, malgré les disputes qui les attendaient, malgré tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, il était heureux.

La tornade rousse, comme il l'appelait, sera sans doute folle de rage en apprenant qu'il avait changé ces plans, mais elle l'acceptera sans doute facilement au final. Weasley et Ganger lui poseront sans doute pleins de questions, suspicieux, mais ils ne pourront rien faire et rien que pour les embêter, c'était une super idée ! Blaise allait le moquer, forcément. Et Pansy bouderait son départ… Mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance, puis qu'il serait heureux, et Potter aussi.

Il réalisa au bout d'un moment qu'il avait froid comme ça, dans le couloir, avec un jeune homme dans les bras. Les lattes du parquet n'étaient pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de confortable. Il passa un bras sous les genoux du brun pour le soulever et le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il se dirigea dans cette pièce, à l'étage. Entrant dans une salle sombre et sommaire, dénotant à merveille l'état d'esprit du brun. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une commode et un fauteuil. Quelques habits éparpillés dans la chambre, ou jeter au sol, et des bibelots comme un scrutophore ou un réveil.

Draco déposa son paquet dans le lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Puis il se dirigea vers le fauteuil où reposaient quelques vêtements. Il s'installa près de la fenêtre. Il resta un long moment comme ça, dans le calme de cette nuit froide d'octobre, à se demander comment il avait pu en arriver là, et pourquoi ça ne l'ennuyait même pas ! Pourquoi avait tellement envi de s'occuper de Potter ? Ça devrait être un fardeau…non ?

Peut être que c'était pour ne plus être seul lui-même… sans doute… mais pas seulement. Lui qui pesait toujours chaque hypothèses, chaque choix… Potter le rendait presque emporté, presque impulsif.

Cette nuit avait changé bien des choses, il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait. Mais le plus inquiétant était qu'il n'avait pas peur. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il serait à la hauteur, parce que c'était pour Harry, pour le rendre heureux. Un jour peut être prendra t'il le temps de se demander pourquoi il tenait tant à Harry, mais pour le moment il se contentait d'être heureux de ce qu'il avait.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, les volets n'avaient pas été fermés et l'on voyait les premières lueurs du jour qui commençait à apparaître. Draco sourit en voyant une magnifique chouette blanche se diriger vers la maison, il ouvrit donc pour la laisser entrer, avec sa prise nocturne.

Hedwige était intelligente, elle fit un tour dans la chambre pour analyser la situation. Voyant son maître paisiblement endormi, et ce blond sans intentions hostiles. Puis elle vint se poser sur l'épaule de Draco, lui montrant la souris qu'elle avait attrapée. Malfoy fut d'abord étonné et pas très rassuré, mais il finit par la flatter en lui caressant la tête, fixant le jeune homme endormit avec tendresse.

Cette nuit d'octobre prenait fin, saluant le commencement de deux nouvelles vies. Deux vies liés, pour qu'aucun des deux ne soient plus jamais seul…

Désolé de vous avoir fait autant attendre, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que c'est pas trop mal écrit, et que l'histoire elle-même se tient. J'ai une petite idée de suite… mais ça dépendra de vous… lol !

Si vous avez apprécié et que vous en redemandez, ça sera avec plaisir !

Seï


End file.
